stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoffrey
Geoffrey is a tender engine who is known to be the rival of the Flying Scotsman. He was later shunted into jail for trusting the wrong people. He is an experimental mixed express-goods train. Geoffrey was built in 1914. In 1936, he arrived on Sodor. Bio Geoffrey was built as an experimental mixed express- goods locomotive, he is the only one of his kind ever built. In his entire life, he never went to the works. When he met The Flying Scotsman they didn't get on so well and made himself an enemy to him. When the Flying Scotsman visited the Island of Sodor, Geoffrey was bought by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway as a mixed-traffic engine. However, Geoffrey ended up causing confusion and was shunted to Rail Gate Prison. In Sabotage, he was brought back to Sodor to fill in for Peter when the latter had to go to Crewe for repairs. Geoffrey was sorry to all the engines and most of them forgave him, But when Peter came back, Geoffrey had left on good terms with every engine, except Gordon. While Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Douglas, Lily, Adam and Peter were off fighting the Nazis, many engines from across the UK arrived on Sodor to help with the increasing workload, including Geoffrey and Alfred, with the latter not having forgiven him for the trick he pulled in London. He later rushed out a bomb found in a brake van away from Knapford Harbour, at the cost of losing his life and taking Mr. Star with him. In the winter of 1947, shortly before the Nationalisation of the Railways, Geoffrey was called in to help with the unusually busy workload. During this time, he told Percy and Toby about the prank he pulled on Alfred in London. He later encountered a snowdrift which Alfred had apparently warned him about in the dream he had. He then had another dream of Alfred who posthumously forgave him for the prank. After Peter had been sentenced to fifteen years in RailGate for war crimes, the North Western Region's engines struggled to keep up with the heavy goods work and the Fat Controller couldn't find a replacement engine until April 1950, when Geoffrey finally became a member of the NW Region. Sodor Shorts In the Sodor Short: Costume, he dressed up as a skeleton version of an LBSCR E2 locomotive to prank other engines. Persona Originally, Geoffrey was evil, devious and couldn't be trusted. He believed that any engine goes to the works is his weakness. But overall, he could sometimes be friendly. After he went to rail prison he learned his lesson, went straight and started to behave. Now, Geoffrey is almost always friendly, and rarely if ever shows signs of his dark past. . Livery He is painted red livery with black linings. Basis Geoffrey is based on a GCR Class 8K. However, in Victor Tanzig's series, he is an experimental version of his class and is owned by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Sting Season 2 * Thief (cameo) * Spectre (cameo) * Sabotage * Smuggling * Furness (does not speak) * Shunted (does not speak) * Aramaments (does not speak) Season 3 * Controller * Amends * Extension * Fog Stories of War * Blitz * Espionage * Atrocity (cameo) Sodor Shorts * Swagman (cameo) * Justice * Costume * Spinoff Geoffery also appears in the series' current intro. Trivia * Geoffrey was a creation of the television series, but he didn't actually exist, per see. In the ninteenth season episode "Who's Geoffrey?", Thomas made up an imaginary engine named Geoffrey, which he blamed his mistakes on to get out of trouble. Sodor Workshops later made a model of Geoffrey based on Thomas' various descriptions of him. * Geoffrey is technically from the LNER - Victor Tanzig said that this was a mistake and that he is not a good historian. He most likely made him a Midi because of his red colour and what could be perceived as a "devious" face. * Geoffrey is age 25 in The Stories of Sodor. Gallery IMGgeoffreytrainzbasis.png|Basis Geoffrey.jpeg Geoffrey3.jpeg Geoffrey4.jpeg Geoffrey6.jpeg Wensley and Geoffrey.png|In a shed with Wensley See Also Category:Characters Category:Experimental Engines Category:Red Characters Category:NWR Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Protagonists Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Rail Gate Prison Category:LMS Category:Hybrid Category:VT Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:The Main Line Category:Midis Category:2-8-0 Category:Tender Engines Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:Stories of War Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:British Railways Category:Unnumbered Engines Category:Original Characters